Obscuria: A Battle of Good and Evil
by WhovianEvilRegal
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries. Just read and find out. It's a SwanQueen story, and it might get a bit dark, that's why I warn you, it's rated T right now, but the chance is high that it'll change to M. Read on your own risk. If you read, please review, so that I know what y'all think. That being said, have fun reading!
1. One

Obscuria: A Battle of Good and Evil

The old peddler made her way to the White Castle, where the marriage of Snow White and Prince James would take place. Once she arrived there, she mixed in with the crowd. All the people of the White Kingdom had come to see the famous Snow White celebrate her glory on the White Kingdom's arch enemy, the infamous Evil Queen Regina. A war had been fought for many years, but six months ago, the Queen was defeated, or more accurately, banished. No one seemed to pay attention to the old peddler. So, when right before the ceremony, the old peddler snuck away, no one noticed. She paid a visit to the bathrooms, however, she didn't know who she would find there. "Good day, dear. Paying a visit to the bathrooms in the royal quarters now, are we?" came a voice from a dark corner, but the peddler immediately knew who it was. But aside from that, the peddler got startled by the voice of the infamous Evil Queen, she gathered all her courage when she snapped back, "aren't you supposed to be banished to some far-off land?". The black-dressed brunette now stepped out of the corner she had been standing in. She had been waiting for someone to come in here, so that she could complete her mission. "My my, is that any way to address the most feared and powerful woman of the Enchanted Forest?" she purred. She knew full well that she didn't have access to her magic with that damn cuff on her wrist but knowing the two idiots, they cared so much about their people, that she now had leverage. She is determined to get exactly what she wants, even if it is the last thing she does. The peddler scoffed, "I'm not afraid of you, you don't even have magic. Not anymore. Speaking of, how are you even here?". The brunette smirked, "that's none of your business. The point is, I am here now, and you..." she took a knife out of a satchel, "are now my prisoner. Or more accurately, my leverage." Regina set the knife against the woman's throat, while roughly grabbing the peddler's arm, and taking her with her to the throne room, where the ceremony would be held. The ceremony was almost over, when the door banged open, revealing Regina and the old peddler, with a knife against the throat. The brunette smirked, and said loudly "Sorry I'm late", everyone looked at Regina in horror. One of the dwarves even told the newlyweds that they had to run, but Snow took her husband's sword out of it's sheath, while Regina, and the peddler, made their way over to the couple. Snow scoffed, "what do you want, Regina?! Because I can assure you, you won't get it.". A grin spread over Regina's face, "Oh but dear, I've come here in peace. You see, I have some information you might want to know, and I will tell you what it is, if you give me exactly what I want.". Snow and James share a look of confusion, before Regina continues, "unless you want me to kill this poor old peddler of course, though I doubt that that does any good to your reputation." Snow sighs, and sends everyone out of the throne room. "So, now you've got our undivided attention.

What do you have to say?". Regina smiles widely, "first, I want you to promise that you'll give me what I want.". Snow easily gives in, "you'll get whatever you wish, if you let the peddler go. Immediately.". Regina immediately let's go of the peddler, who speeds out of the throne room, glad that she made it out alive. But she was really worried, what it would be that the infamous Evil Queen had to say, and what it is that she wants. James sighed, "okay, you tell us what information you've got. Then, we'll discuss your wishes. So, what do you have to tell us?". Regina grins and says, "Snow, you're pregnant, with a baby girl.". The shock was visible, and Snow looked at her in confusion, "No, it's not true… you're lying, right?". "No, dear, I'm not lying. I paid a visit to our common friend, who's down in your dungeon. As we well know, he can see the future, and he told me that you're pregnant of a baby girl. Congratulations. Now, MY wishes.". James hugged Snow, who was now glowing. "Thank you for sharing that information with us, now, what are your wishes?" James said, and asked. Regina smirked, "Well, first of all, I want this cuff gone. Second of all, I want half of the kingdom, including population.". Snow and James were both about to object when Regina continued, in a dangerous and threatening tone, "if you don't obey to my wishes, I'll take her away from you as soon as you've given birth to her.". Snow looked at James in horror, as if silently pleading to take the deal. James sighed, "okay, we'll take the deal, but, you'll never step foot over the borderline again. You are to stay away from us, and most certainly from our daughter. If you interfere with our lives ever again, we WILL kill you.". Regina smiled, "perfect. I will stay out of your lives, now please, sign this contract, with that you'll declare me the rightful ruler to that half of the kingdom.". Both Snow and James hesitantly took the quill she offered, and signed their names on the dotted line at the bottom of the parchment. Regina smiled, "now, if you will be so kind to relieve me from this cuff, so that I can get away from here, out of your lives.". Snow hesitantly steps forward as if she's afraid Regina will do something to her but Regina assures her," don't worry dear, I won't hurt you, so long as you don't hurt me. Just relieve me from this cuff, and I'll gladly disappear.". That seemed to give Snow some courage. She took the cuff from Regina's wrist, and carefully stepped away. Regina smiled as she felt her magic flood through her body once again. "Thank you for your business.". With that she disappeared in an all too familiar cloud of purple smoke. To the other half of the kingdom, which held her own castle. She stood at the border, and thought of what she would name her part of the kingdom. 'Obscuria' was the first thing that came to mind. And so she placed a sign with, "Welcome to Obscuria". Then she went to her own castle, which was known as "The Dark Castle". She wandered through the familiar halls, and smiled. She was happier than ever, she may be the infamous 'Evil Queen', but she was at least going to do better as Queen, because she couldn't afford to lose any more population. And so, she went to work, forming her own guard, decorating her castle, and restoring all that was. She was ready to lead this time, and she couldn't be happier about that.

 _EIGHT-TEEN YEARS LATER…._

A now eight-teen-year-old Princess Emma, sighed. Her mother, Queen Snow, was very pushy. She wanted Emma to marry to a certain Prince Killian, who was a scumbag, and didn't have any manners at all. He only wanted to get her in bed, which was exactly what she didn't want. She had complained about that with her mother, but she didn't seem to care, and her father said, that she had to bear with it, because she'd have to marry, and take over the throne soon. She didn't want any of that. She wanted to ride horses and learn how to swordfight, just like the Guard. But her parents had both said that that wasn't what Princesses do. She was tired of being 'Princess'. And so, she came up with a plan. She'd run away as far from the castle as she could, and disappear deep into the forest, so that everyone would forget about her. She'd find a place where she could learn how to swordfight and ride horses. Maybe she'd even cross the border to the neighboring kingdom, Obscuria. Just to piss off her parents. They'd never let her go close to the border, as if they were afraid of what was out there, and who ruled the place. They'd never told her about the King and/or Queen of Obscuria, and she was damn curious. Just as she was curious as if to who exactly the "Evil Queen" was. But her parents refused to tell her about their arch enemy, as if they were afraid that she'd go search for the woman. Well, they had succeeded in making her all the more curious. She packed some of her clothes, and threw them into a bag. She'd leave that same night, but she also had to make sure that they wouldn't get suspicious, so she acted like she always does, and ate with them, in silence. She listened to their boring conversation, and went to bed early, exclaiming that she suffered from a headache. They believed her, and she read her book, waiting for all of the castle to go silent. When there was no sound to be heard anymore, no muffled voices, and no footsteps, she slowly got up, and climbed out the window, and made her way towards the stables. She took one of the horses, Sterling. It didn't go that easy, but she lured the steed into trusting her, with an apple. And so she could mount him, and like an amateur, she rode away. One of the guards saw her, to be specific, her mother's friend the Huntsman, who had joined their Guard a whole lot of years ago. He came after her, on his own horse, Spirit. He told her to come back, but she didn't listen, and somehow she got Sterling to go into gallop. And so, she lost Graham, and went deeper and deeper into the forest. After what must've been at least three hours, she decides to take a break at a lake. She hadn't thought of taking any food and drinks with her aside from that apple. So, she drank a bit from the lake, and the horse did the same. Apparently, he had been thirsty. She found she was quite tired, and so she tied Sterling to a tree, and sat herself against a tree. She decided she'd ride further at sunrise. And that she did. She came into a strange village with only a Blacksmith located there. For the rest, it seemed pretty much abandoned. The Blacksmith came outside, "hey you, you're on my land. My name's Rulf. What can I do for you?". Emma smiled, "you can teach me how to swordfight and properly ride a horse.". He smiled, "it's my pleasure.".

 _ANOTHER FIVE YEARS LATER…._

Emma had been training with Rulf for five years now, and she'd become quite skilled with a sword and horseback riding. She even knew how to make a proper sword. She'd learned how to make sure that the sword would deflect any magic. She also found out that she herself had magic. She'd been trained in it by Rulf, and then a fateful day came. Rulf sent her away. She'd seen no one but Rulf in the past five years but he told her that he had taught her all there was to learn. She thanked him for his services, and rode away on Sterling, in style. Everyone must think she's dead by now. So she decided to surprise her parents. However, she got lost, and rode until she came across a sign "Welcome to Obscuria". She had ended up on the other end of the border. And her curiosity took over, and she rode further. Until she got startled by a growl. It appeared to be a wolf, and the horse ran away in fear, letting Emma fall on the ground, unconscious. The wolf now breathed in her face. And howled, the sign for the pack to show up. One of the pups grabbed a red cloak, and threw it over the leader of the pack. Who now turned into a leggy brunette. She wore her emblem with pride, she'd sworn her oath to Her Majesty, Queen Regina. And she'd do exactly what she was ordered, to bring any strangers to Her Majesty, but she'd do that AFTER she'd taken care of the blonde, whom she recognized as Princess Emma from the White Kingdom. Everyone thought her dead, but apparently, she wasn't. What was she even doing here? No time to think about it now, she picked up the blonde, and took her with her to the pack's camp. A few hours later, Emma finally woke up, and she didn't know where she was. She sat up, and looked at the brunette, who was taking care of her. "Where am I?". She asked confused. The brunette smiled, "you're in Obscuria. And my name is Red. I work for Queen Regina, but I thought I should let you wake up first. Want something to eat?". Emma smiled, gratefully, "sure, nice to meet you, Red, I am…", Red interrupted, "I know who you are, Princess Emma. Everyone thought you were dead, but apparently, you're not…". Emma looked at Red, "well, I am very much alive. Spent the last five years with a Blacksmith. He wasn't nice, and he wasn't cruel either. He taught me a lot.". Red smiled, "very well, here, eat some bread. Then I'll take you to Her Majesty, even though your parents might refer to her as a villain, and enemy, she rules Obscuria quite well. It was your mother who made her nickname, "The Evil Queen", and your mother was quite convincing, because every peasant followed her.". Emma's jaw dropped. "That's why they forbade me to cross the border with Obscuria, that's why they never told me about who rules here… I've always been quite curious, and now, I'm finally getting answers, thank you, Red.". Red smiled, "it's my pleasure. Come, I'll take you to Queen Regina. She'll decide what to do with you. Whether you'll be allowed to stay in Obscuria, or if you'll be sent back to The White Kingdom, otherwise known as Lucidia.". Emma smiled widely, "thank you, Red, for taking care of me.". Red smiled in return, and motioned for Emma to follow her. And that, Emma did.

It appears that they were on the outstretch of Obscuria, so it was still about a day's walk to the Castle. On their way to the Castle, commonly known as The Dark Castle, Red and Emma talked, a whole lot. Emma learned a lot about Red, that she was a werewolf, and that she had sworn an oath to be loyal to Queen Regina. In return, Emma told Red a lot about her life as Princess, and her life with Rulf. Before they knew it, the night fell, and they slept side by side near a small lake, known as the Black River. By sunrise, they woke up, and continued their journey toward the Castle. It was close to sundown when they finally walked through the gates. Emma had gotten a hood from Red, so that she wouldn't be recognized, at least not by the Guards. Red talked to the Guards, and they let them through. Meanwhile, Regina felt a magical being approaching. She decided she'd attack once they were in. She didn't have to wait long, ten minutes later her Royal Wolf walked into the throne room, with what she assumed was the magical being. However, she didn't understand why this being hid him or herself under a hood. "Good evening, dears. What brings you here tonight?". Red smiled and knelt in front of Regina, the Stranger, as Regina had dubbed this being, followed suit. Red was the one who spoke up, "Your Majesty, I am here, because I found this stranger just before the borderline yesterday night.". Regina smirked as she said, "Rise, both of you. And Stranger, reveal yourself, and tell me loud and clear who you are, and why you're trespassing in my Kingdom.". Both Red and Emma rose. And Emma took off her hood. "Your Majesty, my name is Emma. I used to be the Princess of Lucidia. The neighboring Kingdom, but I ran away five years ago, and spent some time with a Blacksmith named Rulf. He taught me quite a lot. But a few days ago, he told me he couldn't teach me any more. He sent me away. I figured everyone would think me dead, so I wanted to surprise my parents, Queen Snow and King James. However, I got lost, and found that I had accidentally crossed the border between Lucidia and Obscuria. I was on the verge of turning back, when Red scared my horse, who ran away and let me fall on the ground unconscious. Red took me with her to her camp, and took me here the next day.". Regina smirked, and sent Red out of the room. She was intrigued, and wanted to hear all of it, without Red being there. This was about her arch enemies after all, and apparently, also their daughter. She wanted to know how Emma got her magic, and what this Rulf had taught Emma. It might be of use. Red nodded and left, leaving Emma alone with Regina. Regina motioned for Emma to follow her, and they went into what seemed like a study, and Regina sat down behind the desk, and motioned for Emma to sit down in one of the chairs in front of her. Emma didn't really know what to do right now, so she decided to wait for a sign from the Queen. As if on cue, Regina started talking, "so, dear, tell me all about what happened ever since, you ran away from Lucidia. Don't leave anything out.". Emma sighed, and smiled as she said, "well, Your Majesty, I hope you know what you just signed up for.". Regina smiled encouragingly, "I don't but your story intrigues me, and I want to know whatever happened ever since you ran away from Lucidia.". And for Emma, that was the sign to start talking...


	2. Two

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

-All mistakes are my own

\- I'll post more frequently soon (I hope)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters nor do I own the show, I just borrowed the characters.

Two.

Emma had been talking for hours, leaving not even a single detail out. And while Emma talked, Regina had been listening. Intrigued by the girl's… woman's story. So, when Emma finished up her story, Regina had nothing to say. She didn't know what to do, or say. She just sat there, and snapped out of the trance when Emma asked, "so, what now? Are you going to send me back to my parents, in Lucidia, or…?". Regina smiled, "we'll talk further after you've slept. I'll tell the guards to escort you to one of the guest rooms. In the meantime, I'll make up my mind, and make the decision. Dismissed.". Emma somehow recognized the tone, a tone that said not to object, or there'd be consequences. So, Emma didn't object and walked out the room, and as if he knew it, a guard came walking up on her, and escorted her to one of the guestrooms. If he had recognized her, he certainly didn't show it. Emma made herself comfortable, and got startled when smoke appeared in the mirror, and revealed a face. "Good evening, Princess Emma. I'm the magic mirror, and I am basically every mirror inside this castle. Which means that I can see whatever it is you're doing at all times. If I see, and know that you tell a lie, I'll have to report that to Her Majesty. Now, if there's anything you need, just call for me, and I'll appear. And I've got a message for you, from Her Majesty herself. She wishes you goodnight and hopes that you'll have a nice stay here. She wishes to speak to you in the morning about whether you'll be allowed to stay in Obscuria or not. I'll notify you when it is time." With that, the mirror transformed back into itself. Emma smiled, Queen Regina may be known as 'The Evil Queen', but she's certainly got style. With that, Emma changed into one of her nightgowns she'd packed, and crawled into bed. Falling asleep immediately. She wakes up with sunlight shining through the curtains. However, she didn't wake up from the sunlight, she woke up from the voice calling out her name. "Princess, wake up, Her Majesty wishes to see you in ten minutes!" the Magic Mirror exclaims, sighing. He knows that he's the one in trouble if the Princess doesn't show up in time. When he sees that the Princess is awake, he smiles. Now it is out of his hands, he decides it's time to give the Princess some privacy. However, he does tell her to go to the Queen's study, before he disappears. Emma hastes herself into some clothes, before quickly running a brush through her. Emma hopes that she remembers the way, or she'll be late. You can't let a Queen wait. Emma knows that all too well. Her mother had made sure Emma knew that from ever since she was a little girl. Her Mother, Snow, had been one for manners, and got irritated every time Emma ignored her demands about manners. And so, Emma runs in the direction she believes the study was. She'd taken a few wrong turns, but eventually she'd found the study. Knowing it to be rude to just walk in, she softly knocked, waiting for a response. There was a muffled "come in" to be heard, so Emma opened the door and went inside. Not forgetting to close the door behind her. She waited for a sign that she could sit down. The sign didn't come until a few minutes later when the Queen looked up, and gestured towards one of the chairs. All she said was "Sit.". It wasn't a request, it was more like a demand, and for a second Emma feared what would come next. But she shook her fear away, she had come so far. So, she sat down, as asked. "So," the Queen started, "I hope you've had a goodnight's sleep?". Emma nodded, "yes, I've slept perfectly fine, Your Majesty.". "Good dear, I've thought about the fact of you being here, in Obscuria. And I've come to a decision. So, are you ready to hear what it is, or do you plan on leaving?" she said, and Emma shook her head "No", "No, I do not plan on leaving, Your Majesty. Unless you want me to. But for that, I'll need to hear your decision first, so yes, I'm ready to listen.". "Good, good, dear. Then I shall share my decision with you. I hope that you understand that your identity is one that many will talk about, should they know who you are, and that you're here. If your parents somehow get word of you being here, that would mean war, so, I decided, that you're allowed to stay in Obscuria, however there are a few conditions.". Emma nods, waiting for the Queen to continue. "One, you are to go by another name. Second, you are to start like everyone else, at the bottom. No matter what you are already capable of. You start at the bottom of the chain, as a servant. Once you convince me that I can trust you, no matter the circumstances, then maybe, I'll think about promoting you. There's also no special treatment for you. And the last condition, you are to stay inside the castle walls at all times. No exceptions, unless someone of the Guard accompanies you, or me, myself. Am I clear?". Emma nods, she's not happy, but also not unhappy with the outcome. "Yes, Your Majesty, however, I do have one question. How will I convince everyone that I am someone else than Lucidia's long Lost Princess?". The Queen laughed at that, "good question, dear. However, I have a solution to that problem, but therefore, I do need to know what your new identity will be.". Emma nodded, she'd have to trust the woman. She thought of a good name, and went with the name Rulf used. Emma Swan. She had seen many swans in her time with Rulf. She'd been so obsessed with the animals, that he had started to call her Emma Swan. She looked at the Queen, and said firmly, "Emma Swan. My name will be Emma Swan.". The Queen laughed at that, "very well, Miss Swan, then you're dismissed for the day. I suggest you rest well, and enjoy your time as royal guest for the last time. Tomorrow you'll get to work. I will make sure, that everyone here will know you as Emma Swan. They'll forget there ever was a Princess Emma.". Emma nodded, and got up, before she turned back to the Queen, "will only Obscuria forget about me, or will this… solution … also affect Lucidia?". The Queen looked up, at Emma and smirked evilly. "Well, Miss Swan, that is for me to know, and for you to find out.". Emma sighed, and left. Trying to forget about who she used to be. From now on, she wouldn't be Princess Emma anymore, nor Emma the Knight, from today on she would be Emma Swan,

the Evil Queen's… no, Queen Regina's servant. And she was determined to proof to the Queen that she could be trusted, because she wanted that promotion. And she'd do whatever it takes to get Queen Regina's trust. Even if it meant being just a servant.

 _THREE MONTHS LATER…_

Emma worked as hard as she could. She was clumsy sometimes, and had a hard time to forget who she used to be. Everyone only ever called her 'Emma' by her friends or 'Miss Swan' by her superiors. No one seemed to identify or recognize her as Princess Emma, and she was glad with that. She had been allowed to go outside once, in these last three months, with guards by her side so that she couldn't escape or run away. She had realized in her first weeks that servants had a hard life. You needed to be able to bear meaning nothing. You were not allowed to share your opinion, and you got ordered around. It meant getting up at sunrise and going to sleep late at night. Most nights you'd be woken up for some reason. And, in Obscuria, if you refused to do what was asked, complained or did something else inappropriate, you'd get locked up in the dungeons. Sometimes just a night, sometimes days, only to be left to the Guards' mercy. Queen Regina ruled with an iron fist, but she was actually quite happy with that. It meant that there were strict rules. Of course, things weren't always fair, but it showed that life isn't just easy. Life as a servant made you harder. Emma didn't have to learn to build up walls around her soul, she already had some walls. She hadn't had the easiest life as Princess in Lucidia. She couldn't count how many times her mother had scolded her for not acting the way a princess should. She was just not like everyone else. Sometimes she wondered why her mother couldn't accept that. But she wouldn't get to linger on that for too long. She got called up. This time by the Queen herself. She wondered why that was, but she had no time to think about that, as servant you never had, because you had to run to the other end of the castle.

 _Meanwhile: Royal Quarters_

Regina sat behind her desk. She was thinking about how the blonde had proved herself. She was not the best servant, but she sure was loyal. She even seemed to deal well with the fact that she didn't get treated like a Royal, but that she was now on the bottom of the chain. She hadn't heard the blonde complain once, that surprised her. _'Or maybe she's just afraid of ending up in the dungeons when she does',_ said a voice in her head, but she was sure that that wasn't it. No, Emma wanted to prove herself, and she wanted her trust. She was content with being a servant, because once she got the Queen's trust, she might get a higher place in the chain. Yes, that must be it. She called upon her mirror, "Sidney, get me Miss Swan. Now!".

Mere minutes later, Emma knocked on the doors that led to the Queen's chambers. The door swung open, and Emma walked in, head bowed, as servants do. It shows off that you're on the bottom of the chain, and not equal to the one on top, which is of course Her Majesty. As soon as Emma stood next to the Queen, she curtsied, and asked politely as always, "what may I do for you, My Queen?". The Queen gave no response and Emma almost started to think something was amiss, the Queen was never hesitant to give her orders. But then the Queen stood up, and made her way over to one of the couches, and gestured for Emma to follow. Emma hesitantly followed, and didn't dare to sit down before she got a sign that she was allowed to. That's what Emma had learned as a servant. Never assume, and always wait for orders. She'd had troubles with that at first, but she understood now, and so she patiently waited for the order to come. The Queen looked Emma straight in the eye, and Emma still wondered how one could be so beautiful. She got amazed by the plump red lips and the low-cut dresses that seemed to fit every curve and the Queen's perfect olive toned skin. "Like what you see, Miss Swan?" Suddenly snapped back into reality, she tore her eyes away from the Queen and blushed. "No, Your Majesty, well.. yes, I like the sight but…" she got cut off, "Stop rambling, Miss Swan, and take a seat.". "Y-Yes, of course, Your Majesty" she muttered, before she sat down on the other couch, across from the Queen. Not for the first time she thought about her parents. What were they doing right now? Did they even remember her?

 _Lucidia: Five Years and three Months ago…_

 _Snow walked to her daughter's room. She knew that Emma shouldn't be woken by her Handmaiden; she'd never responded well to that. Charlotte had had a shiner more than once because Emma had hit her. Since then Snow always woke her daughter herself. She knocked on Emma's door, "Emma, honey, wake up. Breakfast is ready!". She got no response, as always, since Emma liked to sleep in. So Snow simply opened the door, but what she saw wasn't what she expected. Emma's room was neat and clean. However, Emma was nowhere in sight. Then she opened the closet, and saw that clothes were missing. The window was open. It took Snow a while to realize that her daughter, Princess Emma, had run away. She ran down the stairs to the Guard's quarters. "Where's the Captain?!" One of the guards came running toward her. "He's been out all night, Your Majesty…". Snow sighed heavily, "so she has run away. She ran away from her home. Whatever did I do wrong?!". Snow exclaimed, clearly desperate to find out why her daughter ran away, but unable to find out, because she wasn't there. She had fled. That brought Snow White to tears, and she ran to where she knew she'd find her husband. "Charming!" she yelled as she ran into his arms, crying. "What is it, my Love?" James asked, rubbing his hand over her back. He had to know what it was that had upset his wife so badly. Then he realized that Emma wasn't with Snow, and he looked at her, even more confused. What had happened? Snow looked up, still crying, she said, "It's about Emma," Snow said," she's gone…."._

 _Lucidia: Present Day_

After years of searching, they hadn't found Emma. Both Lucidia's King and Queen were broken. They had searched every corner of the Kingdom, to no avail. They'd sent letters to every Kingdom, begging them to return their Princess. No reply ever came. And so, they'd tried to move on with their lives, by getting a new child, Prince Neal. He was raised differently, got everything he wanted. Riding horses, archery lessons, climbing trees… they gave him everything that Emma never got. All to make sure that he wouldn't run away, like their daughter had. But their life didn't feel complete, because Emma wasn't there. They still thought about her every day, and it hurt them more. Today, it's exactly five years and three months ago that Emma ran away, and the pain tore the King and Queen of Lucidia apart. They were just about to adjourn the Royal Council meeting, when a man, who looked like he'd traveled a great distance, came in. "Your Majesties, I know where your daughter is!" that got both the King and Queen's attention. "Tell us, where is she?!" The man looked to the ground. "I have reason to believe that the Princess resides in Obscuria…"

 _Back in Obscuria…_

"Miss Swan...? Are you there?" Regina waved her hand in front of Emma, who had zoned out for a bit. Emma got snapped back into reality and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Your Majesty… I got a bit lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?" Emma looked nervous, as if she was afraid of getting punished for not listening. "What I was saying, Miss Swan, was that I'd like to promote you to a place in my Black Guard.". A look of surprise crossed Emma's face, "Really?". The Queen rolled her eyes, "yes, really, Miss Swan. That is, if you want it...?" Emma had to fight the surge to jump up and hug the Queen for doing her that favor. "Of course I want it, Your Majesty, I've always wanted to be a Guard… but I was never allowed to be one…". The Queen smiled brightly, and it was genuine. Not many people could accomplish that, Emma had noticed, and she was so happy to finally get to see it. It was the most beautiful smile Emma had ever seen. "Well, then you'll get your chance now. I shall let the Captain know that you'll be joining the Guard and that they are to treat you like the other women that are in the Guard." Emma smiled, "thank you, Your Majesty, I really appreciate all you've done for me so far." That earned Emma another smile from the Queen. "Why thank you, Miss Swan. Now, I have more things to do today. The Captain will expect you at the training yard in an hour. Don't be late." With that, the Queen dismissed Emma. And as soon as Emma had her back turned to her, the Queen smirked. Sooner or later, Snow and Charming would find out that their daughter resided with the 'Evil Queen', but she'd make sure that when that time would come, Emma would be on her side, and not on that of the two idiots. She then got up and went to notify the Captain of her Guard that Emma would join them.

 _An hour later…_

Emma ran as fast as she could to the Training Yard, where she was supposed to meet the Captain of the Queen's Black Guard. She found him looking at a swordfight between two of his guards. She went to stand next to him. "So, Cap, Her Majesty told me to meet you here…" The Captain looked up and smiled, "she's notified me about you. I'd like you to show me how good you are with a sword." Emma smirked. "Gladly, but aren't you going to tell me who you are? Or should I just keep calling you Cap?" He smiled, he liked her. "You've got a nerve, if you dare to ask such thing. How about this, if you win, you get to know my name, and if I win, you owe me a favor?" she smirked, she'd beat him with ease, she was sure of it. "Deal. But if I win, I don't want just your name, you'll owe me a favor too, which I'll be able to cash in anytime." He smiled, he didn't think she'd beat him, he's been the Queen's Captain for the longest of times, and no one had ever beaten him in a battle. "Deal.". They both prepared for the 'challenge'. And a half an hour later they were both prepared. "Alright, let's see which of us is the better swordfighter…" Emma said, smirking. "Indeed we shall" the Captain said, smirking all the same. He knew that the Queen would be watching from her chambers, so he couldn't afford to lose. Not from a woman. Emma stood in position, ready to fight. To win. He too. And then their swords clashed together.


End file.
